Erika
who d |Erica}} ---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Erika |jname=エリカ |tmname=Erika |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Nature-Loving Princess! |image=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Erika.png |size=185px |caption=Art from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Gray , Green , Brown |hair=Black , Blue , Teal |hometown=Celadon City |region=Kanto |relatives=None |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , , , , , |games= , , , , , , Black 2, White 2, Let's Go, Pikachu!, Let's Go, Eevee!, , |leader=yes |gym=Celadon Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Rainbow Badge Rainbow Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP026 |epname=Pokémon Scent-sation! |enva=Leah Applebaum (EP026) Nathalie Gorham (M20) |java=Kyoko Hikami }} Erika (Japanese: エリカ Erika) is the Gym Leader of Celadon City's Gym, known officially as the Celadon Gym. She hands out the to s who defeat her. She is a serene young woman who specializes in . She sometimes dresses in elegant and seems to represent traditional Japanese beauty. In the games Erika's title is The Nature-Loving Princess. Erika is ladylike, and a teacher of flower-arranging. She is a quiet girl, but she's well-known in Celadon City. Erika only collects Pokémon if she considers them attractive, though her definition of attractive seems to include varieties only a botanist could love. She also tends to doze off quite a bit, implying she may be narcoleptic (or simply being affected by the powders given off by the grass Pokémon), but will become inspired after a good match. In addition to the Rainbow Badge, Erika gives out , in , , and . In , their remakes , as well as , she gives out . She is able to be rebattled in , after talking to her on Saturday or Sunday between 3:00 PM and 5:00 PM. She is found by Celadon City's fountain. If she is called on Sunday morning, she will happily give a rematch at the Fighting Dojo. Fame Checker This is a list of the Fame Checker's information on Erika in . ;Celadon City - sign * What does this person do? :"Celadon City Pokémon Gym :Leader: Erika :The Nature-Loving Princess!" ;Celadon Gym - Erika * Favorite kind of Pokémon? :"I am a student of the art of flower arranging. :My Pokémon are solely of the Grass type." ;Celadon Gym - Lisa * What is this person like? :"Our Leader Erika might be quiet, but she’s famous around here." ;Celadon Gym - Tamia * What is this person like? :"We only use Grass-type Pokémon at our Gym. :Why? We also use them for making flower arrangements!" ;Celadon Gym - Erika * Favorite kind of Pokémon? :"I would never collect Pokémon if they were unattractive." ;Celadon Mansion - * There’s a rumor... :"Rumor has it that if you peek into Celadon Gym, you can often see Erika snoozing." ;Message from Erika * From: Erika * To: Player :"I am so glad that there are strong Trainers like you. :That awareness alone inspires and motivates me to try harder. :Please visit me again. :Zzz..." Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Erika.png |prize= 2871 |name=Erika |game=RGB |location=Celadon Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y Erika.png‎ |prize= 3168 |name=Erika |game=Y |location=Celadon Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Erika.png |prize= 4600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Erika |game=GSC |location=Celadon Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Erika.png |prize= 2900 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Erika |game=FRLG |location=Celadon Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Erika.png |prize= 6720 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Erika |game=HGSS |location=Celadon Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Erika.png |prize= 6600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Erika |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Erika uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Erika will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Kanto Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Erika.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Erika |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Erika.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Erika |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Challenge the Champion Lance! = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Erika.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Erika |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSErika PE.png |size=90px |prize= 5,440 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Erika |game=PE |location=Celadon Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSErika PE.png |size=90px |prize= 13,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Erika |game=PE |location=Celadon Gym |pokemon=5}} |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Erika Stadium.png |prize=N/A |name=Erika |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Erika Stadium.png |prize=N/A |name=Erika |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Erika.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Erika |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Erika.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Erika |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow * Before battle :"Hello. Lovely weather isn't it? It's so pleasant. ...Oh dear... I must have dozed off. Welcome. My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. I teach the art of flower arranging. My Pokémon are of the grass-type. Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea that you wished to challenge me. Very well, but I shall not lose." * Being defeated :"Oh! I concede defeat. You are remarkably strong. I must confer you the RainbowBadge." * After being defeated :"The RainbowBadge will make Pokémon up to L50 obey. It also allows Pokémon to use in and out of battle. Please also take this with you." :"TM21 contains . Half the damage it inflicts is drained to heal your Pokémon!" * If the player doesn't have room for items :"You should make room for this." * If talked to after being defeated :"You are cataloging Pokémon? I must say I'm impressed. I would never collect Pokémon if they were unattractive." Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal * Before battle :"Hello... Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant... ...I'm afraid I may doze off... My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. ...Oh? All the way from Johto, you say? How nice... Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you wished to challenge me. Very well, but I shall not lose." * Being defeated :"Oh! I concede defeat... You are remarkably strong... I shall give you RainbowBadge..." * After being defeated :"That was a delightful match. I felt inspired. Please, I wish you to have to TM. It is . It is a wonderful move that drains half the damage it inflicts to heal your Pokémon. Please use it if it pleases you." :"Losing leaves a bitter aftertaste... But knowing that there are strong trainers spurs me to do better..." Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen * Before battle :"Hello... Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant. ...Oh dear... I must have dozed off. Welcome. My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. I am a student of the art of flower arranging. My Pokémon are solely of the Grass type. ...Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea that you wished to challenge me. Very well, but I shall not lose." * Being defeated :"Oh! I concede defeat. You are remarkably strong. I must confer on you the RainbowBadge." * After being defeated :"The RainbowBadge will make Pokémon up to Lv. 50 obey. It also allows Pokémon to use in and out of battle. Please also take this with you." :"TM19 contains . Half the damage it inflicts is drained to heal your Pokémon. Wouldn't you agree it's a wonderful move?" :"You are cataloging Pokémon? I must say I'm impressed. I would never collect Pokémon if they were unattractive." Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Celadon Gym * Before battle :"Hello... Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant... I'm afraid I might doze off... My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. ...Oh? You are from Johto, you say? How nice... Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you wished to challenge me. I know. I have been training myself on not only flower arrangement but also Pokémon battle. I shall not lose." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Don't go easy on me. Give me everything you've got!" * When the last Pokémon is at a critical health :"Wow, that’s a bit harsh!" * Being defeated :"Looks like I underestimated you..." * After being defeated :"Oh! I concede defeat... You are remarkably strong... I shall give you the Rainbow Badge..." :"That was a delightful match. I felt inspired. Please, I wish you to have this TM19 as a special token. It is . It is a wonderful move that drains half the damage it inflicts to heal your Pokémon. It is indeed a horrifying move." :"Losing leaves a bitter aftertaste... But knowing that there are strong Trainers spurs me to do better..." Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"How are you? Good to see you again! This place doesn't really suit me, but...let's ignore that and battle!" * After being defeated :"You have grown even stronger..." Pokégear Registering (Celadon City) :"Hi, Jasmine. I heard Whitney from Goldenrod City said you were too plain and should look more fancy. Is that true?" :"How did it go?" :"Oh, I see... Then why don't you try putting on something especially gorgeous?" :"How about a fancy, light blue outfit with a cape over it?" :"I see. You think Clair from is a little embarrassing... I'm just taking notes." :"Hi, . Would you like to exchange numbers?" ::Yes: "I am often free in the morning on Sunday. Call me around then." Pokégear Phone * Calling her: :"Hello... Oh, hiya, what's up? Things are sweet over here! My schedule's fairly open on Sunday mornings. Try calling me then, OK?" * Her calling the player: :"Do you like plants? Plants are such delicate things. The amount of water, the condition of the soil, the temperature differences, the changing weather... All those little things we don't think about can have such a huge effect." Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"My name is Erika, and I love Grass-type Pokémon." * Before battle (second round) :"My name is Erika, and I love Grass-type Pokémon. So, you're the one who wishes to challenge me." * Before battle (final round) :"My name is Erika, and I love Grass-type Pokémon. I have been training myself on not only flower arrangement but also Pokémon battle. I shall not lose." * Being defeated :"Oh my! Looks like I underestimated you..." * If the player is defeated :"I was afraid I would doze off..." * After being defeated :"I concede defeat... You are remarkably strong.... That was a delightful match. I felt inspired." * After winning :"I feel inspired by my win. Fighting alongside your beloved Pokémon and winning. This is the joy of being a Pokémon Trainer." * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Oh! I admire your technique. It would make me very happy if I could battle with you again." Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! ;Celadon Gym * Before battle :"Hello... Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant... ... ... ... ... ... Zzz." :"Oh, dear. I must have dozed off." :"Welcome. My name is Erika. I am the Gym Leader of the Celadon City Gym. I am a student of the art of flower arranging. My Pokémon are all of the Grass type. ...Oh, I'm sorry. Did you perhaps wish to challenge me? Very well... but I shall not lose." * Being defeated :"Oh! I concede defeat. You are remarkably strong." * After being defeated :"I must confer on you a Rainbow Badge." :"A Rainbow Badge raises the level of Pokémon willing to listen to you to Lv. 50, for Pokémon that you have received from other Trainers. And...here. If you'd like, please also take this with you." :"TM53 contains . Half the damage it inflicts is drained from the target to heal your Pokémon. Wouldn't you agree that it's a wonderful move?" :"Oh my... So you are cataloging the Pokémon you catch? I must say I'm impressed. I myself would never collect a Pokémon if it were not beautiful." ;Rematch * Before battle (first rematch) :"Oh, if it isn't the one who's been trying to fill the Pokédex. I do hope things have been going well for you since our last encounter. ...I see. You certainly have been busy. I'm not particularly fond of those kinds of public things... However, battles are different. That's what you came for, isn't it?" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) :"...Zzz...zzz... Oh, good day to you. ...Hm? A battle? Right now? But of course. I graciously accept." * Being defeated :"Oh! It appears it is my loss... ... ... ..." * After being defeated :"Simply marvelous. That was an effort worthy at least 10 Rainbow Badges." Pokémon Puzzle League * Before battle :"Oh, hello there. I am quite fond of plant-type Pokémon. How about you? If you desire the Rainbow Badge, you must prove your skill to me. Prepare to battle!" Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"...Oh? I beg your pardon. I seem to have dozed off..." :"Ah... Are you my partner? I hope that's okay with you." :"Seeing flowers in a garden is so soothing." * Sending out first Pokémon :"Please allow me to begin." * Sending out a new Pokémon :", please go on." :", it's your turn." :", it's up to you." :", please entertain our guest." * Recalling a Pokémon :"Come back, ." :"That's fine, . :"Very nicely done, ." :"A marvelous effort, ." * Own Pokémon faints :"Oh, my goodness." :"Oh, you are strong." * Player's Pokémon faints :"I beg your forgiveness." * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Oh. A critical hit. I beg your pardon." * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Oh. So strong. It hit the weak spot." * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"One must endure." * Commanding her Pokémon to use a -inducing move :"Pleasant dreams." * Commanding her Pokémon to use or :", did you say something?" * Successfully putting the player's Pokémon asleep :"Has it really drifted off to sleep?" * Successfully inflicting another status condition on the player's Pokémon :"Oh dear." * If the player is defeated :"Oh... Is that all?" * After being defeated :"Oh... How foolish of me." :"There will be days like this." :"Your skills surpass mine. I concede defeat." * After winning :"It became a match I won't forget." :"Thank you for bearing with me." :"I thank you for your demonstration." * If the battle ended in a draw :"Isn't this remarkable?" * If the player runs from the battle :"Oh? What on earth are you planning to do?" Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series Erika appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation!, where she runs a perfumery in Celadon City and sells a special brand of perfume made from the essence of her favorite Pokémon, . , , and were enamored with the scents, but insulted the perfume. In protest, Erika had him banned from her store and by extension the greenhouse, which also served as the location of the Celadon Gym. Later, Jessie and James were caught trying to steal perfume and were also banned from the Gym. Ash found them and untied them in exchange for help entering the Gym. Disguised as a girl named Ashley, with disguised as Ashley's parents, Ash signed up as a student at the Gym. Erika was reading a fairy-tale to some Pokémon when he found and recognized her. Pikachu instantly recognized Ash and exposed his disguise, but Erika agreed to his request for a battle. Erika sent out her against Ash's Bulbasaur. Ash quickly recalled Bulbasaur after it was by a close-range . then defeated Erika's before being overwhelmed by Gloom's scent. However, before the match could continue, it was interrupted when Team Rocket started a fire in the Gym as revenge for being thrown out. While Misty, Brock, and Erika's worked together to douse the fire, Ash ran into the Gym to rescue Gloom. Out of gratitude, Erika awarded Ash with the . She reappeared during flashbacks in Pikachu's Goodbye and the Japanese version of Gotta Catch Ya Later!. Character Erika has a kindhearted personality and takes on students to teach them about being a good and perfume manufacturing. In , she uses status moves like to overwhelm her opponent's Pokémon. This strategy also helped her overcome Ash's Charmander, a with a type advantage against Pokémon. Erika has a close relationship with her , who saved her from a while she was a young girl. Pokémon On hand This listing is of Erika's known Pokémon in the : is a strong Pokémon that manages to use its vines and Stun Spore in order to incapacitate the enemy. During its against , it managed to take out by using this combination. Erika then recalled Tangela when Ash sent out his . Tangela's known moves are and .}} was the next Pokémon Erika sent out to counter Ash's Charmander. Although Erika thought Charmander would be no match against her Pokémon, Weepinbell's Razor Leaf was easily knocked away with , and while the Flycatcher Pokémon was dodging the flaming leaves, it was easily finished off by Charmander's . It reappeared in a flashback in Bad to the Bone, where it was defeated in a Gym battle by Otoshi's . Weepinbell's only known move is .}} Kaori Tsuji |vaen=Kayzie Rogers |desc= once saved Erika from a when she was a girl. Erika went on to become close friends with Gloom and it was her inspiration to become a type expert. Erika used Gloom as her final Pokémon in her Gym against Ash Ketchum. With its horrid scent, it defeated easily. But before it could fight with Ash's Pikachu, a bomb placed in the Gym by exploded, setting the Gym ablaze. Even though everyone managed to escape, Gloom was still trapped in the Gym surrounded by flames. Ash rushed into the Gym and rescued Gloom. In gratitude for saving Gloom, Erika gave Ash the . It reappeared in flashbacks in Pikachu's Goodbye and the Japanese version of Gotta Catch Ya Later!. None of Gloom's moves are known.}} At the Celadon Gym that was seen around the Celadon Gym. It was first seen when Erika is telling a story to her students, and one of the Gym caretakers is seen helping it, , and exercise. It is later seen being recalled into its Poké Ball by a caretaker when the Gym is caught on fire by 's bomb. None of Exeggcute's moves are known.}} that was seen around the Celadon Gym. It was first seen when Erika is telling a story to her students, and one of the Gym caretakers is seen helping the other Pokémon exercise. It is later seen cowering in terror under a leaf when the Gym caught fire because of 's bomb, and soon is recalled into its Poké Ball by a caretaker of the Gym. None of Oddish's moves are known.}} that was seen around the Celadon Gym. It was first seen when Erika is telling a story to her students, and one of the Gym caretakers is seen helping the other Pokémon exercise. It is later seen cowering in terror under a leaf when the Gym caught fire because of 's bomb, and soon is recalled into its Poké Ball by a caretaker of the Gym. None of Bellsprout's moves are known.}} which was seen while , disguised as Ashley, walked into the greenhouse part of the Celadon Gym. A caretaker of the Gym was seen wiping the drool from its mouth with a handkerchief. None of Gloom's moves are known.}} which can be seen when Ash (disguised as Ashley) walks into the greenhouse part of the Gym. It is sitting next to Erika's other Gloom, and watching a caretaker wipe the drool from the Gloom's mouth. It is then later seen being recalled into its Poké Ball by a Gym caretaker when Team Rocket's bomb causes the Gym to go up in flames. None of Weepinbell's moves are known.}} that she lets roam around the Gym. It was first seen watching a Gym caretaker wipe the drool of a Gloom's mouth with a handkerchief. It was later recalled into its Poké Ball after set off a bomb in the Gym and caused it to go up in flames. None of Vileplume's moves are known.}} which was only seen sitting next to her other Pokémon during a story telling session at the Gym. However, unlike other Victreebel that are seen in the series, this one is much smaller than normal Victreebel. None of Victreebel's moves are known.}} which was briefly seen when the Gym caretakers are rushing around the Gym and recalling all of the Pokémon after set off a bomb in the Gym and caused it to go up in flames. None of Tangela's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=氷上恭子 Kyoko Hikami |en=Leah Applebaum (EP026) Nathalie Gorham (M20) |cs=Jolana Smyčková |fi=Minna Tasanto (EP026) Jenni Sivonen (EP026, young) Saara Lehtonen (M20) |de=Martina Dunker |hi= प्रज्ञा पांड्या शाह (Hungama dub) |pl=Olga Borys |pt_br=Letícia Quinto |es_la=Mariana Ortiz |es_eu=Gloria Núñez (EP026) Mayte Mira (M20) |sv=Linda Åslund (M20) }} In I Choose You! ]] Erika appeared in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. In this continuity, she was the third Gym Leader faced by during his journey around Kanto. Ash defeated her, earning him a Rainbow Badge from Erika. Pokémon in her Gym battle against Ash, where it faced off against his . It was defeated by Pikachu's , winning the match for Ash. Tangela's only known move is .}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Erika appeared briefly in File 3: Giovanni. She was first seen with a and a female . She was then seen being challenged to a Gym and defeated by , earning him the . Pokémon is Erika's only known Pokémon. She used it during her Gym battle against , but was defeated by his . None of Vileplume's moves are known.}} In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga in How I Became a Pokémon Card]] In the How I Became a Pokémon Card, Erika appears in Erika and Kaede... and Dark Gloom. She is a childhood friend of Kaede, a Team Rocket operative with allergies to flowers. Kaede had an unfortunate reaction to a flower wreath Erika gave her at a party and ran off in shame. They met again later when Kaede invaded Erika's Gym on behalf of Team Rocket. Erika was overjoyed to see her old friend and seemed to disregard any and all ill plots. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Erika is an elegant young princess who gives lectures at universities and practices archery. She is allied with the "good" Gym Leaders of Kanto, and often assists Misty and Brock during crises. History She debuted in Blame It on Eevee, where she sent out on a quest to capture an unusual Eevee that could change at will between its three elemental forms, due to being "modified" in a Team Rocket experiment. Erika threatened to kill Eevee by removing it from the healing machine Red had put it in; however, it turned out that she was just testing Red's character, and she then revealed her true alliance and saved the Eevee. Erika then starts teaching at the Celadon University, replacing a dangerous professor. In Whacked by Marowak!, she goes to meet after hearing about her from Misty, only to hear from one of her teammates that a Red look-alike has been spotted right outside of Celadon City. Pika races to him only to find out it was a disguise and the real Trainer, Miles, was hired by the Elite Four, who then beats her to the ground, threatens to take her life, and uses his 's laced with some of his 's s to disable Erika while Yellow chases him. She then figures out that to disguise himself as Red, he would've needed to encounter Red's scent in real life and has Blaine call over for assistance. She is next seen defending Celadon from Lorelei and her and . She then realized that the Good Gym Leaders of Kanto were simply being stalled so Lance could carry out his real plan, and hoped that Yellow and Blaine had found out the same. She also realized that they were being targeted so the Elite Four could get their hands on the Gym Leader's Badges, which one of the Shellder finally retrieved from her and Misty. Erika is the supervisor of the Kanto Gym Leaders, meaning that she was automatically pitted against Pryce, the Leader of the Johto Gym Leaders, in the exhibition tournament held at the Indigo Plateau. She lost that match and was later lured into the Magnet Train along with the other Gym Leaders to fight masked s. She witnessed Misty's sudden burst of strength and gave her a flower brooch. Erika was on the front half of the train which later was about to crash into a dead end, but Red appeared out of nowhere to stop the train. Erika then lent Red her Pokégear. Pokémon This is a listing of Erika's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. , first appeared on Cycling Road, where it hopped in front of on his bicycle and was nearly run over. Later on, Erika used it to fight Red's Saur when Red and confronted her, thinking that she had been working with Team Rocket. During the Elite Four's invasion of Kanto, it was used to fight off their Pokémon that had been attacking Celadon City. Angela's known moves are , , , , and .}} was first sent out to defend Erika from an attacking . When Erika fought Red, she used Vileplume against Pika, lasting a long time before Erika ended the match and awarded Red the Badge. She was later seen when Erika met up with . Vileplume's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} first appeared as a during Erika's battle with Red, where it used to defeat Red's Poli. Later, during the , it was revealed to have fully evolved. Victreebel's only known move is . Victreebel has also used via Mimic.}} was first seen as a during the good Gym Leader's battle with Miles. Very little was known about her due to her brief appearance. She is later seen accompanying Erika, Brock and Misty to Goldenrod City for the Gym Leader conference. She was used in Erika's match with Pryce, where she used her Petal Dance against the old man's . She also fought against Team Rocket. Bellossom's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} was used by Erika in her battle with Pryce during the Gym Leader tournament. Skiploom's known moves are and .}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Erika appears in A Tough Battle With The Powerful Venusaur!!. She appears with her , preparing to help defeat Team Rocket. Red and Erika attempt to steal the Silph Scope from Team Rocket as they guard the Gym searching for Erika and Red. They hide in the bulb of Erika's but are eventually exposed due to "passing gas" inside the bulb. Team Rocket captures them, but they eventually escape. Later, she appears in a performance on stage showing her in which it evolved into a and then into a , which didn't please the judges. In this series, Erika's father is the Silph Co.'s president. Pokémon On hand is Erika's main Pokémon. It first appeared hiding in a plant, surprising by grabbing him with its vine. Afterwards, Clefairy had a battle with it, in which Clefairy wasn't doing too well at first but managed to defeat Venusaur in the end after reflecting Solar Beam with . When Team Rocket came, Red and the others hid in Venusaur's bulb so they wouldn't get caught. Venusaur's known moves are , , and .}} mod 2}}|0=Oddish|1=Gloom}} PM.png |cap=Erika's mod 2}}|0=Oddish|1=Gloom}} |img2=Erika Vileplume PM.png |epnum=PM019 |epname=The No. 1 Pokémon!! |desc=Erika brought along to a performance on stage in which it evolved into and then into as part of the act. None of Vileplume's moves are known.}} Status unknown , , , and are some other Pokémon Erika has. They were only seen tending her garden. However, since they were only seen at her garden, it is unknown if they are officially hers or if either the Oddish or Gloom is the same one as the one from the No. 1 Pokémon contest that Erika entered in The No. 1 Pokémon!!. None of their moves are known.}} Stolen from her father prior to Team Rocket's takeover of Silph Co. When Giovanni's twin brother held her father hostage, it was revealed that he took the Porygon and multiplied them for his evil deeds. Porygon's only known move is .}} In the Pokémon Zensho manga When Satoshi reaches Celadon City, he challenges the Gym Leader, Erika, to a battle. In the middle of the battle, Charmeleon accidentally burns Erika's kimono and responds by ing. Erika was about to be declared the winner but Erika mentions that Satoshi raised his Charmeleon well and gives him the . Pokémon On hand is Erika's only known Pokémon. She sent it out to battle , only for Vileplume to get burned in the process (also burning Erika's kimono). Vileplume's only known move is .}} In the Gym , , , and at her Gym. None of their moves are known.}} In the TCG In the , the card allows each player to draw up to three cards. Another card, , demonstrates her kindness, depicting her as helping a out of the rain. enables the player to trade two cards in a hand for two Pokémon in the deck, both with Erika in their names. is attached to the player's Active Pokémon, and if that Pokémon is not knocked out, the card returns to the owner's hand; it allows the player to reduce the damage their attacks inflict on the Defending Pokémon. allows the player to peek at the hand of the opponent and force them to summon any number of basic Pokémon from the hand to the Bench. As in the anime, she also appears to make fragrances, such as LeAF, depicted on Erika's perfume. Erika has an in the expansion. Its is based on the Celadon Gym. Artwork Artwork from the cards: Cards This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Erika or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=3/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=5/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpset2=Tamamushi City Gym}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=25/132|jpset=Tamamushi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=26/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=42/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=43/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=44/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=45/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=46/132|jpset=Tamamushi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=47/132|jpset=Tamamushi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=48/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=49/132|jpset=Tamamushi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=75/132|jpset=Tamamushi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=76/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=77/132|jpset=Tamamushi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=78/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=79/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Tamamushi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=38/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=39/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=40/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=41/132|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=69/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=70/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=71/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=059/141}} |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=060/141}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=16/132|jpset=Tamamushi City Gym|enset2=Gym Heroes|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=100/132|jpsetlink2=Gym Heroes|jpset2=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=99/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=107/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=109/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=110/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=111/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=103/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} In the TFG was slated to be released as a in the of the Pokémon Trading Figure Game. Trivia * Erika's Japanese Leader title is . * Erika's Pokémon Yellow sprite had been altered from the original games. The only other significant opponents to be changed were Blue, Brock, and Misty, based on their prominent anime counterparts. ** Because of this change, her kimono became crossed left over right instead of right over left, which is a typical style for dressing dead people during their funerals. * In every battle against Erika, at least one of her Pokémon knows a -inducing move. * Erika, along with Janine, are the only Kanto Gym Leaders to give the player a TM upon their defeat in Gold, Silver, and Crystal. * Erika's Generation III sprite is the only one of her sprites that does not have a Poké Ball in it. * In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, in her rematch team, Erika's Victreebel and Bellossom don't level up at all, both staying at Level 56. * If one looks closely at her hairband and obi in the HeartGold and SoulSilver artwork, the heart-shaped crest from the HeartGold logo can be seen. * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Erika's hairband and obi are red, in her official artwork, battle sprite, VS sprite. However, in her overworld sprite, they are magenta instead. * Erika is the only Kanto Gym Leader to have the same Japanese and English name. ** Also, Erika's Badge, the Rainbow Badge, is the only Kanto Badge to have the same Japanese and English name. Names Erika's Pokémon Angela References * Pokémon.com Pokémon Scent-sation! Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Grass-type Trainers de:Erika es:Erika fr:Erika it:Erika ja:エリカ zh:莉佳